nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Mets the Mailman
'Mets the Mailman '''is one of the most popular character in Storytime. He, for the first four seasons, had no effect on any plotlines, but frequently and randomly appeared during storytelling. He was subsequently killed by whoever was the most sinister in the room. Starting in ''New Frontier, Mets took on a more active role in the series and died less often. He was a main character in the sixth and seventh seasons. His apperances were originally totally unpredictable and could come at the silliest or most serious of times. Although his title is officially that of a Mailman, Mets has appeared in places where mailmen should not be, such as Paraiso in the Erut Nevda jungles. He did not appear in the 42 episodes of Fantasyland. In the 100th episode special, "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey," Mets was revealed to be a Time Lord from Gallifrey. He is one of the seven members of SPECKLE, the revived Operation Blele. He became Storyteller for Insinuation ''and Hellfire. He also returned to narrate "Hollow" of the 2016 Specials. Appearances Pre-Time Lord ''The Gingerbread Chronicles Mets' first appearance was in "Forbidden Affection" when he asked to be in the story. "And then Mets the Mailman walked in and he was shot." He later appeared in "Katarina" as the same mailman. He was impaled by Katarina's nanny. He was, however, joined by Jordan the Mailwoman. She was shot and stuffed in an icebox. Mets was stuffed in the same icebox. His third appearance of the first season was in the finale. He walked in on the climactic battle scene, only to be gunned down by Katarina. His death, as usual, went unnoticed. ''Adventureland'' Mets showed up again in the second season's episode of "Utopia" as a mailman. He was killed by tribesmen. As usual, his death did not cause a rift in the narrative, even to Edmund Hudson and Amelia Hudson, two people who hated death. He later made a cameo line in the episode "Heathens" during the Hudson's first confrontation with the Red Bandit. He fell off the treehouse's gangplank. ''Fantasyland'' Unlike the previous seasons, Mets never made an appearance. Despite Fantasyland being the longest season, none of the episodes even featured a cameo. ''Ghost Genocide'' Mets made his return in the episode "The Rise of the Cult of Gallifrey." As usual, he was a mailman making his rounds. He was killed by Russian soldiers. ''New Frontier'' Mets returned in "The People." He was making his rounds in Central Plaza. He was suspected of a crime by the police and was shot, witnessed by Spencer Tate. His actual avatar did not appear, though producers announced this would be the norm. As part of the 100th episode special, producers knew they wanted to include Mets in some capacity. When the public demanded that Mets take a larger role in the show, producers decided to announce him as a Time Lord. His name is The Mailman and he was told to have just gotten a new cycle of 12 regenerations. Time Lord Mets I ''New Frontier'' Mets I confronted the Fifth Xerxes in its office. When Mets was shot, he regenerated. His original outfit included a black baseball cap, a blue shirt, jeans, blue flip flops, shaggy, blonde hair, and a short nose. Mets II ''New Frontier--Renaissance'' Mets II took Mets I's place after he was shot by Xerxes. Mets II's outfit includes a similar yellow shirt to Mets I's blue shirt, tan pants, yellow sneakers, a longer nose, short, light brown hair, and black Mickey ears. Mets then announced his intent to stop Xerxes before leaving unharmed. In a season 6 episode, "Crash," the Mailman, after leaving Xerxes, crashed into a backyard where he encountered Spencer, then Ethan Morgan. Mets appeared again in "The Tunnels" in a surprise cameo. He and his unnamed companion, later revealed to be Spencer Tate, set out to investiage a scream they heard from Tom Sawyer's Island. Mets was working closely with the surviving members of Operation Blele. He waited for Deeba to go to Gallifreyan Crypt to give her a message from Operation Blele to find the abandoned Cult of Gallifrey Headquarters. In the finale of New Frontier, he was revealed to have been "hired" in a sense by Gallifreyan to find and execute the Fifth Xerxes as well as use his TARDIS to gather intel on the previous four Xerxi. He and his companion, Spencer Tate, worked diligently to determine that Grace McClellan was the current Xerxes and moved to take her out. They also worked to enforce Stratagem 2 of Operation Blele to revive the Cult with new members. He would later kill the Fifth Xerxes in the final scene of the finale before revealing to Deeba that Marie (Anna) was working with them. Mets returned in Renaissance's ''premiere, "Operation Blele," though widely referred to as 'The Mailman,' in which he helped convince Deeba, Blake, and Simon to join Blele. Though it was never explicity stated, the Mailman and Spencer are NOT official members of the original Blele, but have since joined the ranks. His SPECKLE name is Lord, for Time Lord. In "Something Cool," in addition to Spencer and the Mailman's romance, they have a troubling past in which Spencer was forced to lose his memories. In "A Game of Thrones (Part 1)," the Mailman offered to sacrifice himself for SPECKLE. While convinced otherwise, he nonetheless confides in Simon his biggest secret: that Spencer Tate is Ethan Morgan. The two set out to the TARDIS in the second part of the two-part special to find the memory solution to save Ethan. In the past, Ethan and Mets encountered a Weeping Angel which sent Ethan back into his own time stream. In order to save him, the Mailman wiped his memories and gave him a new family, new life, and a new name. At the end of the episode, Ethan's memories are returned and he tries to kill the Mailman in a flash of anger. Later, he gives him another chance. In "The Catalyst," Mets is forced with the others into the Cute or Boot Game. His opponent is an unidentified woman. In the sixth round, he and the woman lose and have to fight in a Sudden Death round. He lets her win and bluffs that he is in his last incarnation and cannot regenerate. Three rounds later, when Ethan was about to be killed, the Mailman stood. By holding his regeneration, he thus reserved all his regeneration energy to destroy the Generator and stop the Game. He subsequently regenerated into Mets III. Mets III ''Renaissance--2016 Specials Mets III took Mets II's place after he died during the deadly Cute or Boot Game. He wears a Santa Hat, red- striped shirt, red shorts, and light-up shoes. His hair is red and spiked. He is very jovial and light-hearted and does not seem to bear any of the guilt of his previous incarnation. He made a cameo in "Hope" with Ethan, revealing they are still in a relationship nine months later. He appeared in "Knowledge" alongside Nick, his partner. They were instructed to acquire ESMERALDA's knowledge. Because Mets suffered several flashbacks, they were able to find the item required. However, Mets encountered the same woman he sacrificed himself for in the Game. She was described as wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans. She blamed Mets for killing her. He and Nick completed their task and then exited the Mission entirely. In the Where Are They Now segment, it was told that Mets married Ethan and traveled with him. However, when Ethan died, Mets destroyed himself in grief and regerenated into his fourth incarnation. At the end of "Knowledge," producers announced there are plans for Mets to assume the storytelling duties for Season 8, thus signaling Rhys' departure from the show. It was officially announced at the end of "Deception" that Mets would indeed become the show's third storyteller. Mets returned in "The Bane of the Cult of Gallifrey" in which he took Deeba into the past to save the Cult of Gallifrey from being exterminated by a memory-sucking alien called the Douleur. In his own painful memory, he witnesses the death of his sister (partly at his hand), Jordan the Mailwoman. Mets retired from Storyteller after two seasons. He was succeeded by Katarina. Mets IV ''2016 Specials--present'' Mets the Mailman and Ethan Morgan returned in the first episode of the 2016 Specials, "Hollow." This episode was also narrated by Mets. In the episode, the TARDIS crashes in the Harry Potter ''universe and Ethan is killed via the Killing Curse by Gellert Grindelwald. Mets, overly distraught, has both hearts broken. He holds off his impending regeneration to arrange and attend Ethan's funeral with Deeba and Simon. At the end, however, he regenerates into his fourth incarnation to ease the pain. Like his second incarnation, he has brown hair, though it is lighter. He wears a matching brown suit and uses a cane for style, not support. He spends one year on Gallifrey with his family and friends before journeying off again with a new Time Lady companion named Guinevere. Mets made a guest appearance in "Blue Butterfly Day" when he appeared at the end of the conflict involving Absolem. He was asked about the Xerxes Diary and claimed to know nothing, but in truth, he did. Mets the Mailman appeared again in "Black Widow" during his fourth incarnation. He told Gallifreyan he was "making rounds." He visited both Katarina and Gallifreyan; Katarina during the end of her life and Gallifreyan after she finished reading the Xerxes Diary. He hid the Xerxes Diary for both women. 13,000 years in the future, Mets visited the only memorial for Katarina Krakh, one he created. He wished her well and laid a flower on her grave. Trivia *Mets the Mailman was originally a joke character. After ''New Frontier, Mets became a recurring series regular. This was due in part to the public's desire to see more of him as well as the producers' desire to include a Time Lord. As they did not want to put in the titular Doctor, they opted for The Mailman. *Mets II's opening monolgue to Xerxes was taken verbatim from the 10th Doctor's speech in "The Voyage of the Damned." *Mets is the first character to have his story color be yellow. *Mets's longest on-screen incarnation is his Third. Category:Characters Category:Renaissance Characters Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Battlefield Characters Category:Gingerbread Chronicles Characters Category:Storytellers Category:2016 Specials Characters